Kamiestá de mi parte
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: Pues a veces la ayuda de los demás...es bastante buena y para Rock Lee mejor
1. Cumpliendo promesas

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Cuantos de mis amigos ya han encendido la llama de su juventud, para empezar esos Aburame que se ven tan serios y ya van a tener 3 hijos, Hinata y Naruto, Shikamaru y Temarí,Sai e Ino, hasta Kiba y Choji tienen novia eso sin mencionar a los de Suna o mis compañeros de equipo y yo aquí sigo solterito, pero Ino prometió ayudarme, siii_. Lee pensaba esto mientras se dirigía al recintó del Clan Uchiha, donde se unirían Sasuke y Sakura, cuando pensó lo último alzó una mano y sus llamas de sus ojos se encendierón, lo que provocó que varios pobladores se le quedaran viendo como si se tratara de un demente.

Llegó rapidamente ahí y cuando vió a todos sus amigos juntos, recordó no hacer ningún comentario, pues podría sucederle lo mismo que en la boda de Yamato-sensei

Flash back

—acabo de llegar de una misión...y aún así llegue antes que ustedes al templo ¿qué ha pasado con su llama de la juventud?— mientras se encendían unas pequeñas en sus ojos

—nada— contesto Shino

—tu no hables...que tu llama es la más grande...mira como está tu esposa y ya la has prendido 2 veces antes, mira tus brazos— comentario que hizo enrrojecer a la pareja Aburame

—callate Lee— dijo Tenten

—tu tampoco opines— dijo esto mirando su estomago de embarazada

—no le hables así a mi esposa, Lee o te vas a arrepentir— sentenció el Hyüga

—no opines que tu lo traes de familia— dijo esto volteando a ver a Hinata

—con Hinata, no te metas— dijo el ojiceleste, mientras Lee sin querer volteó a ver a Temarí

—esto es demasiado problematico ya...así que no lo hagas aún más— dijo esto con un tono de molestía, así que para tranquilizar un poco la situación volteó a ver quien suponía era la menos probable, ya que casi todas las miradas ya estaban sobre de él...pero cometió un grave error

—a ella, ni siquiera le digas nada de tu dichosa llama...pues sí está embarazada...pero no por tu estupida llama— dijo Gaara mientras de su calabaza empezó a salir un poco de arena

—miren ya traen la comida, sientate Lee aquí— dijo Shiho para tranquilizar un poco el ambiente

—de lo que me has salvado y gomen nasai por lo anterior—

—no te preocupes dejalo así, por que Shino sigue un poco molesto— Lee volteo a ver al Aburame y se dió cuenta que un poco de sus insectos rodeaban su cuello

—gomen nasai Shino, no era mi intención—

—calmate Shino—decía Shiho mientras sostenía la mano de su esposo en la suya, cuando Lee vió desaparecer sus insectos nuevamente y escuchar decir a Shino

—sólo porque tú me lo pides—

Fin de flash back

Ya estaba entrado al recinto del Clan Uchiha, después se internó en el mismo y se dirigió al fondo del mismo donde,sería la celebración, no tardó en llegar pues él era muy bueno con la ubicación. Después vió a lo lejos la mesa de sus amigos..._sólo falta Chöji y su novia_, pensó, se acercó a saludar a todos como era su costumbre

—Sayonara a todos—

—Sayonara Lee—contestarón los demás uno a uno, la última fue Ino y enseguida lo llamó, y lo hizo sentarse a su lado y entonces Sasame empezó a presentar a su acompañante a todos, mientras él sólo le veía embobado su cabellera rosada

—Sayonara yo soy Rock Lee—ella extendió su mano muy seria, él la estrecho con la suya y ella dijo

—sayonara yo soy Fubuki Kakuyoku— ella entonces le sonrió, el sólo miro su sonrisa y enseguida empezó a platicar con ella

—¿y de dónde eres?...noto que no eres de Konoha por tu protector—

—¿de dónde crees que soy?—

—por la marca de tu protector pensaría que del país de la nieve—

—sorprendente, eres bueno—

—cómo cualquier ninja que se esfuerza—dejo salir una carcajada como era su costumbre

—¿y cuál es tu motivación para estar en Konoha?—

—es una misión del bloque, no puedo decir más—

—está bien...¿y cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?—

—casi mes y medio— empezaron a servir los alimentos de la celebración y entonces empezaron a comer, después brindaron por la pareja y enseguida sirvieron el pastel, dierón la comida rápido, por lo que Naruto, Chöji y Kiba estaban muy contentos. Después que todos términaron su pastel. Kiba le comentó que estaba un poco cansado a lo que Lee dijo dirigiendosa a Fubuki

—¿si quieres yo puedo llevarte a tu casa?—

—hai, pero...—entonces fue interrumpida por Kiba

—arigato Lee, Sasame y yo estamos cansados, Fubuki se nota entretenida, así que por mí no hay inconveniente y ¿por tí Sasame?—

—ninguno—entonces se empezarón a despedir rápidamente de todos, para después irse, sin siquiera permitir que Fubuki dijera nada, unos minutos después se despidieron Chöji y Sari, ya que él tendría que partir a misión temprano y entonces Lee preguntó

—si quieres irte ya, te puedo llevar si deseas—

—no me quedo un rato más, es bueno conocer como hacen los festejos en otro país—

—entonces ¿te quedas?—Lee preguntó con sus ojos cristalizados, con sus dos manos echas puño debajo de su mentón

—hai—después la pequeña banda que había en la fiesta empezo a tocar unas pocas melodías, Lee la invitó a bailar, ella bailó gustosa, después sirvieron un poco de Sake a lo que Nejí, Tenten y hasta su maestro que corrió de otra mesa hacía su lugar le prohibieron a Lee terminantemente beber, él obedeció y Fubuki solo se quedo pensativa. Después todos se empezaron a retirar y Lee acompaño a la casa Inuzuka a Fubuki

—¿y por qué tus compañeros de equipo y tu sensei no te permiten tomar sake?—

—Pues lo que pasa es que peleo sin motivo y mis capacidades ninjas aumentan y mejoran—

—¿y cuál es el problema?—

—pues peleo sin ningún motivo y con quien sea—

—¿y a tí te causa algún conflicto eso?—

—hai, pues podría lastimar a gente inocente sin quererlo, ¿y ya conoces Konoha?—

—parte, pues acompañe a Sasame y a Kiba a varias tiendas para elegir el regalo de la pareja Uchiha—

—¿la academía la conoces?¿el monumento de los Hokages?¿los lugares de entrenamiento? Inclusive el parque de la aldea—

—pues el parque sí y el monumento de los Hokages de lejos, nada más—

—y no los quieres conocer—

—hai...pero ya es noche y necesitas dormir—

—no te preocupes, mi lllama de la juventud es más fuerte que nunca— Lee se pusó en su pose habitual, lo cual sólo provocó una sonrisa en Fubuki

—¿de qué te ríes?—

—simplemente me parece gracioso eso que haces—

—nunca se habían reído, de echo mis compañeros de equipo y amigos, hasta podría decirse les molesta un poco—

—pues a mí solo me causa gracia—

—entonces ¿vamos?—

—hai, además a mí nadie me espera en casa—

—sólo aquí en Konoha o ¿también en tu casa?—

—pues en ambas partes, pues aquí sólo hago la misión para el bloque y pues vivo sola, mi madre falleció hace 6 años y mi padre desde que cumplí 1, no tengo hermanos...sólo me espera el bloque para reportar cómo paso todo y ya ¿por qué?—

—simplemente tenía curiosidad, bueno te llevaré primero al monumento de los Kages—se dirigieron hacía ahí, le enseño y le dijo el nombre de cada uno de los Kages, hasta la actual

—ella es la 5ta. ¿la conoces?—

—hai, cuando llegué a Konoha, pero ¿hay 2 rostros más?—

—hai, lo que sucede es que él 6to escapó, al menos eso creíamos todos, pero murió y el 7mo. Es Kakashi...¿no lo viste en la fiesta?—

—hai—

—él prefierió dejarle nuevamente el lugar a la Hokage, pues según él era mucho más experimentada—

—¿cómo que según él?—

—Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke ¿los recuerdas?—

—sí, los celebrados y el rubio escandaloso esposo de la portadora del Byakugan—

—eres muy observadora—

—hai, pero ellos ¿qué?—

—ellos fueron sus alumnos durante mucho tiempo y dicen que solo fue un pretexto para librarse del trabajo—

—¿y tú que crees?—

—que tienen razón—entonces ella cayó al suelo tipo anime, nunca espero esa respuesta

—¿pasa algo Fubuki?—

—no, nada—

—mira allá está la torre de la Hokage—

—¿la ves?—

—hai—

—ahí está la academía—

—sí, ya la vi—

—ahora vamos para allá— después de dirigieron a dicho rescintó, él cual le traía recuerdos a Rock Lee

—aquí fue donde conocí a la mayoría de mis amigos—

—¿sí?—

—hai, mis compañeros de equipo...Neji y Tenten—

—el primo de la esposa del rubio y también portador del Byakugan, y la castaña que cargaba a la pequeña bebé de mes y medio también portadora de esa técnica—

—sí, también tienes buena memoria—

—como cualquier ninja—entonces él levantó su pulgar y le regalo una sonrisa, a lo que ella contesto con un ademán idéntico

—después en los exámenes chunin me hice amigos de los demás—

—Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji—

—¿y a los de Suna cómo los conociste?—

—también ahí, pero en un principio fue un poco difícil pero al poco tiempo la relación fue mejor—

—¿y por qué?—

—por Orochimaru—

—el Sanin, desertor de Akatsuki—

—hai, también estás bien informada—

—los Sanin, no sólo son legendarios en el país del fuego—

—tienes razón—

—¿y él que tiene que ver con una mala relación con Suna?—

—se hizo pasar por el Kazekage y ordenó invadir Konoha—

—¿y qué paso?—

—pues se solucionaron las cosas y ya—concluyó Lee ya que era información confidencial de la aldea

—ahora vamos a los lugares de entrenamiento— se dirigieron los 2 hacía ahí, los llevó a todos a cada uno de ellos, después le empezó a enseñar el resto de la aldea, y así paso el tiempo cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba amaneciendo

—creo ¿qué ya es hora de llevarte a la casa Inuzuka?—

—hai, tienes razón, pero...—

—pero ¿qué?—

—tengo un poco de hambre—

—ya son las 6 debe estar el Ichiriku abierto, ven vamos— se dirigieron hacia el lugar y efectivamente estaba abierto, se adentraron a él y no había gente sólo Teuchi lavando unos platos y ¿Yamato-sensei y Ayame besandose?, de cualquier forma ellos eran esposos, pero Yamato era una persona muy ortodoxa, entonces prefirió saludar

—Buenos días, ¿ya está abierto?—al escuchar la voz Yamato y Ayame se separaron abruptamente

—Buenos días ¿en qué les puedo servir?—dijo Teuchi

—pues queremos 2 platos de Ramen—

—está bien, en un momento—

—nos vemos Teuchi-sama, Ayame, llegó a las 9 de la misión, si no se presenta ningún contratiempo—

—hai—contesto Ayame

—buen día Lee y sayonara— este se paró y lo acompaño a la puerta y le dijo

—no se preocupe Yamato-sensei, comprendo a su llama de la juventud—y le levantó el pulgar y le sonrió a lo que Yamato solo respondió

—arigato Lee—y se fue rápidamente, este se dirigió a la mesa donde lo aguardaba Fubuki

—¿qué paso?—

—cosas de hombres—entonces ella se echo a reír y él sin querer la acompaño, cuando Teuchi les sirvió sus platos de comida

—arigato Teuchi-sama—

—por nada y buen provecho— después deboraron la comida, la pagaron y agradecieron tan delicioso platillo. Se fueron hacía la casa Inuzuka, todo el camino se la pasaron conversando y al llegar a ella, Lee preguntó

—¿puedo seguir visitandote?—

—por su puesto—

—¿y quieres seguir conociendo el lugar?—

—hai, pero solo cuando el Sr. Inuzuka se encuentre de misión y después de los quehaceres de la casa—

—¿el Sr. Inuzuka?...Te refieres a Kiba—

—hai—

—está bien, entonces hoy descanza, yo vengo cuando no tenga misión o cuando llegue temprano—

—hai—se acercarón a despedirse con un fuerte abrazo, ella entro en la casa y cuando él perdió de vista su figura se fue hacía su casa, después de todo partiría a las 2 a una misión y no había dormido nada aún, cuando Fubuki entró tocó a la puerta de la casa y le abrió el Inuzuka, sólo la miraba mientras escuchaba la voz de su madre proveniente de la cocina preguntando

—¿cómo te fue?—

—bien—

—¿y por qué llegas a está hora?—

—se paso el tiempo y no me di cuenta, además yo soy quien viene a cuidar a Sasame, para que se consolide la unión...y no a mí es la que tienen que cuidar—

—gomen nasai Fubuki Kakuyoku—

—lo siento, estoy un poco cansada, me voy a dormir—

—está bien que descanses—

Después se adentro al cuarto que compartía con Sasame y se quedó profundamente dormida. En la casa de Lee, sucedía la misma escena pero en su pequeño cuarto alquilado.

Lee iba cada que podía a la casa de los Inuzuka, inclusive ayudaba a Sasame y a Fubuki, pues estaba le ayudaba en el aseo de la casa después salían los 3 a dar un paseo por la aldea y cuando estaba Kiba iban los 4 o la mamá del mismo, pues a pesar que ella no quería ir, por la insistencia del chico, siempre los acababa acompañando, así paso rápidamente mes y medio.

Él se vistió con su traje samurai verde escarabajo que era una herencia de su abuelo, paso por Fubuki puntual a la casa Inuzuka, sólo estaba ella ya los demás se habían ido, a lo que él preguntó

—¿y lo demás?—

—ya se fueron—

—¿y por qué no te fuiste tu con ellos?—

—porque tenía que esperarte—haciendo como cara de obvio

—ah, entonces ya vamonos sino se nos hace tarde...y por lo cierto se te ve muy bien ese furisode, combina muy bien con tu cabello—

—hai y arigato—y se dirigieron los 2 hacia el templo donde se realizaría dicha ceremonia, ya estaban todos hasta Naruto, pues llegaba muy puntual ya que Hinata le ayudaba a no tardarse tanto, la ceremonia le encantó, fue sencilla y concreta, además era un día especial y le encantaba ponerse ese traje de Samurai. Después todo se dirigieron hacia el recintó de los Uchiha pero en está ocasión la celebración fue celebrada en una casa que estaba muy cerca de la estación de policia, además frente de ahí vivían Hana y Jügo, de lo cual se percató porque cuando llegaron vió saliendo a Jügo con unos zapatos...los que según su opinión parecían de dama. Al entrar se quedó impactado con la decoración era simplemente excelsa, color plata con detalles rojos, en un perfecto equilibrió y los adornos florares eran claveles con lilis blancas, en ese momento vió a lo lejos como Jügo le dió los zapatos a Hana lo que confirmó su sospecha.

Después sirvieron la comida era deliciosa, nunca la había comido pero le encantó, después sirvieron Sake para brindar cosa que desistió del mismo modo que Matsurí, Shiho y Hana, cosa que notó pues sus mesas estaban una al lado de la otra. Un momento después se empezó a oir un poco de música, a lo que Lee decidió salir a bailar

—¿quiere bailar conmigo está pieza bella dama?—dijo esto dirigiendose a Fubuki

—con quien más—le dió su mano y empezaron a bailar, cuando observó que se acercaron los recién unidos, los cuales eran acompañados por Tsune y Hana, cosa que llamo su atención. Se acercaron a darle sus regalos y a felicitarlos, después cuando Suigetsu y Karin se dirigieron hacía otra mesa, nuevamente empezaron a bailar ahora ya los acompañaban Chöji, Sari, Kiba, Sasame, Ino, Sai, Temarí, Shikamaru (aunque a este último le parecía muy problematico bailar)Kankuro y Kumiko, Kakashi que bailaba con Shizune, mientras sus respectivos hijos los jaloneaban y Asuma decía

—le voy a decir a mis tíos Anko e Iruka—

—no hacemos nada malo, Asuma— dijo Shizune

—ya sé—entonces los 2 lo vieron hacer un puchero y se echaron a reír, mientras observó como Hinata era jalada por Naruto y después de un tiempo y que Hinata le diera al pequeño Hiroshi a Shiho, salieron a bailar y detrás de ellos Sasuke y Sakura, después Gai sacó a bailar a Tenten, y después de algunas piezas sacó a Matsurí, cosa que no le agradó mucho a Gaara pero como a su esposa si le gustaba bailar se resignó. Después paró un poco la música y se partió el pastel, era muy rico...él y Fubuki comían placidamente, mientras en su mesa parecía que había una competencia de quien comía más pedazos, entre Chöji, Naruto y Kiba. Al concluir dicho espectáculo se despidieron Chöji y Sari, pues tenía que partir temprano ella a Suna. Todos se despidieron de ellos y así se fueron poco a poco. Lee acompaño a Fubuki a casa de los Inuzuka y recordaba mucho lo que habían dicho Chöji y Sari y le preguntó a ella

—¿cuándo es la ceremonia de Kiba y Sasame?—

—en 2 meses ¿por qué lo preguntas?—

—¿y qué vas a hacer cuándo ellos se casen?—

—pues tengo que regresar a mi aldea, a dar un informe—

—¿y vas a regresar?—

—no lo sé ¿por qué?—

—no quiero que te vayas—entonces se lanzó a sus brazos y le dió un beso breve en sus labios y le dijo

—¿quieres ser mi novia?—

—hai—la respuesta lo dejo sorprendido

—¿estás segura?—

—sí—entonces la abrazó y empezó a llorar escandalosamente como era su costumbre, después, llegaron a la casa Inuzuka, donde ella fue la que le dió el beso está vez y le dijo

—nos vemos pronto, sayonara—de todo esto se dió cuenta Sasame que al llegar al cuarto le dijo

—Omedetoo Fubuki—

—arigato—y las 2 se acostaron a dormir placidamente. Al día siguiente fue Lee como acostumbraba ayudo en los quehaceres de la casa y cuando iban a salir. Sasame simplemente cerro la puerta de entrada y dijo

—se la pasan bien, diviertanse al rato los veo—

—¿no vas a ir?—dijo Lee sorprendido

—no y sayonara, nos vemos— los 2 partieron, y así fueron sus siguientes salidas, ya salían solos, iban a cenar, a comer golosinas y cuando había algún festejo pues iban, así pasaron los 2 meses que Lee no quería nunca acabasen...llegó la fecha indicada...la ceremonia de unión de Sasame y Kiba.

Estaba un poco acongojado, pero todo había sigo algo peculiar, sobretodo la presencia de los perros, durante toda la ceremonia y la celebración, el observar como los pequeños hijos de todos se acercaban a los canes curiosos, el escuchar que algunos iban a ser papas y él con la incertidumbre que no lo dejaba en paz. Después sirvieron la comida, muy rica por lo cierto, hasta los perros tenían sus raciones, después el sake que por enesima vez se nego a tomar aunque tenía muchas ganas, después lanzaron el ramo y para su sorpresa quien lo había atrapado era su novia...Fubuki, quizá fue por casualidad pero a él no le importó, y se le acerco, la abrazó energicamente y dijo

―por fin podré encender la llama de mi juventud―Fubuki lo miraba de reojo y le dijo en susurro

―bueno...si tu lo dices―

―la han escuchado me ha aceptado, pronto sere un señor casado―abrazo a Fubuki mientras el resto de los invitados los miraba entre sorprendidos y enternecidos, tiempo después concluyo la fiesta.

Después la acompañaba al recintó de los Inuzuka, cuando se quedó pensando, que esa cas aahora sería la de Kiba y Sasame

—¿a dónde te vas a quedar?—

—contigo—

—¿nani?—

— Acaso no estamos comprometidos—

—hai, tienes razón ahí vas a ser mal tercio— y se dirigieron hacía su pequeño departamento y en el camino platicaban

—entonces ¿te vas mañana?—

—no—

—¿nani?—

—¿no te había dicho?—

—no—

—pues me quedó aquí, por los examenes Chunin y después me voy a mi aldea a dar el reporte de la misión—

—¿mientras viviras conmigo?—

—hai, si te parece bien—

—más que bien— la abrazó y la beso, pues ya estaban frente su cuarto y nadie los veía, ya dentro, el inmediatamente le ofreció la cama mientras él acomodaba una cama improvisada en el único sillón de su casa, lo que llamo la atención de ella y preguntó

—¿y para qué haces eso?—

—para dormir ahí—

—¿no vas a dormir conmigo?—

—¿estás segura?—

—hai—entonces los 2 se fueron al cuarto y ella se puso una bata que era de pantalón y un camisa de manga larga y el dormía también con un pantalón verde.

—hasta mañana Lee—

—hasta mañana Fubuki— se durmieron, al día siguiente se pararon temprano pues Lee se iba de misión, ya que él no formaba parte de los exámenes Chunin, se despidó de Fubuki, la cuál se dirigió a donde se realizarían los exámenes Chunin, el país del agua, en la aldea oculta de la niebla, apenas estaban en el aspecto planeativo y de elección de lugares, Fubuki paso cerca de mes y medio, cuando regreso a Konoha se encontró a un Lee muy apurado arreglandose y cuando la vió entrar, la abrazo y la beso

—que bueno que llegaste—

—¿a dónde vas?—

—¿a dónde vamos? Dirás—

—¿nani?—

—es la ceremonia de unión de Sai e Ino, en el ropero hay un regalo para tí en una caja verde con un moño rosa, ve a abrirlo— ella se dirigió y abrió dicha caja, era un hermoso furoside color palo de rosa con adorno fucsia en forma de rosas que subían hasta su cadera derecha, ella lo vió y le grito

—es hermoso—

—no tanto como tú—se lo pusó y al salir Lee pusó una cara de asombró

—¿cómo me veo?—

—mejor de lo que me imagine, pero ya vayamonos o se nos hará tarde para la ceremonia de unión—se dirigieron rápidamente hasta el templo indicado en las invitaciones y ya estaban todos ahí, inclusive cuando volteó a ver a sus compañeros, le sorprendió ver al Kazekage cargando a un pequeño muy parecido a él y cuando volteó a ver a Matsurí, vió a otro más todos ellos iban vestidos de diferentes tonalidades de rojo, después vió a Kankuro con una nueva acompañante ellos iban de color gris de diferente tono, pensó _este nunca cambia_, después estaban Shikamaru y Temarí, quien él pensaba iban a ser los padrinos pero se había equivocado, junto a sus pequeñas Chikako y Mariko de 4 meses, los cuatro iban vestidos de verde pero de diferente tono, una elección nada problemática, después estaban Choji y Sari otros que pensó iban a ser también los acompañantes, ellos iban vestidos de color café en diferente tono también; después siguió buscando y encontró a Sakura, juntó a Sasuke que iban de color azul marino, pero el furoside de ella tenía unos pequeños adornos rosas que combinaban con su obi y esos eran los padrinos, cerca de ellos estaban los Namikaze los 3 iban de tonalidades claras de azul, pero los 3 diferentes entre sí, el pequeño Hiroshi tenía 8 meses y se veía hermoso con ese jimbei azul pastel, según la opinión de él, al lado de ellos estaban Neji y Tenten, con su pequeña Kisho de 6 meses todos vestidos de tonalidades de verde con adornos blancos y guindas...siguió buscando vió a Shino, Shiho con sus 3 pequeños Ai de 2 años 6 meses, Hotaru de 1 año 10 meses y Takeshi de 6 meses, todos iban vestidos de amarillo pero de distintas tonalidades, a una lado de ellos estaba Kiba y Sasame a la cuál se le notaba un poco su embarzó ellos iban vestidos de naranja con adornos negros, al igual que su hermana que se le notaba mucho el embarazo pues ya tenía 9 meses y Jügo, después se topo con el rostro de su maestro el iba de color verde fosforescente, a su lado la familia Hatake iban vestidos de combinación plata con diferente totalidad de morado, a su lado estaba Kurenai que iba con Konahamaru, Hanabi y el pequeño Asuma que ya tenía 3 años 8 meses los cuales iban vestidos de verde con rojo, con difrentes adornos pero la misma combinación, después vió a Shizune juntó Iruka-sensei y sus 3 pequeños de 2 años 9 meses vestidos todos de gris con negro. Después vió a la Hokage, a los padres de sus amigos alumnos de Asuma. La ceremonia fue un tanto peculiar pues Sai le pidió permiso al monje para leer un fragmento de un libro a Ino, pues lo que decía era lo más cercano a lo que sentía él por ella, leyó un poema que a todos les llamo la atención inclusive al monje, al concluir la ceremonia todos se dirigieron a la casa de los Yamanaka, en la celebración sirvieron comida excelente para su gusto, el sake según la opinión Fubuki era muy bueno, y ambos observaban a los nuevos miembros de la familia Sabaku No, como los cargaban y los comentarios que hacían los hijos de sus amigos y sensei, cuando fue al fin su turno, cada uno cargo a uno, Lee cargo a Miki (idéntico a su padre)y Fubuki a Michi (un bebé idéntico a Sasori), Fubuki le dijo

—soy hermosos ¿verdad?—

—hai, Fubuki— después les entregaron a los niños a Shino y Shiho respectivamente, y observaron y escucharon a los pequeños Ai de 2 años y medio y Hotaru de 1 año 10 meses

―bonitos bebes, mama, papa―

―hai Ai―contesto Shino

―yo quiro nita, quiro nita―Shiho vio a su pequeña Hotaru y le dió un beso y le dijo 

―muy pronto― cosa que escucharon además de ellos, Suigetsu y Karin y dijeron 

―¿ustedes también?―

―hai, tengo 1 mes―contesto la decodificadora

―¿y ustedes?―pregunto el Aburame

―3 meses―contesto la pelirroja

―felicidades―se acercó Sakura que estaba cerca y abrazo a ambas

―felicidades a ustedes también ya nos dijo Sasuke―dijo Suigetsu

―arigato―

―¿y cuánto tiempo tienes?―

―2 meses―respondió seco el Uchiha que se acercaba

―creo que no somos los únicos―dijo Sakura, mientras obsevaban como Kakashi, Hana, Anko, Shizune, Iruka, Gai, Jügo, felicitaban a Ayame y Yamato, entonces todos ellos se acercaron a dicho grupo y Shiho pregunto

―¿y cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo la feliz pareja?―

―ya lo sabes Shiho que 2 meses―dijo Shizune sin pensar, a lo Iruka la abrazo de felicidad y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, después escuchó decir a Ayame

―apenas 1 mes― después dieron un pastel delicioso era de chantilli con chocolate, le encantaban esos sabores, después del pastel Ino lanzó el ramo, el cuál nuevamente atrapó Fubuki y está vez no como accidente, lo que provocó que Lee corriera a aprisionarla en un fuerte y largo abrazo, y observó que su maestro lloraba como manguera a su mayor potencia, diciendo algo que él no pudo escuchar, concluyó la celebración y ya todos estaban en su respectiva casa. Fubuki partió al país de la nieve de donde era ella tenía que ir a dejar resportes sobre su misión, ahí estuvó alrededor de un mes pues tenía que dar los adelantos de los exámenes chunin, además de recibir instrucciones del bloque para los mismos. Por su parte Lee estaba ese mes salió constantemente a misiones, como hacía cuando ella no estaba, pero en está ocasiones recordaba a Gai-sensei, que ya no se encontraba en Konoha pero estaba feliz por él, y recordó las palabras de este, aquel día que no lo encontró en su casa y fue por todos, ya que era el día de su cumpleaños y como la ventana estaba abierta aprovecharon para esconderse, cuando vieron que Gai-sensei entrar con Genma y Raido lo cual llamó su atención y escucharon aquella conversación

Flash back

―Maito ¿y por qué es diferente su relación a la de nosotros?―sin más Maito dijo

―me case con la Mizukage―todos los demás se quedaron viendo entre sí sorprendidos, pero Lee y su compañeros estaban escondidos en el departamento, no los habían visto aún, hasta que gritaron

―¿nani?― entonces Maito volteó y se dió cuenta ahí estaba su eterno rival Kakashi Hatake junto a su esposa Anko, a un lado de ellos los alumnos de él, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, también estaban los alumnos de Asuma: Shikamaru, Ino y Choji con sus respectivas parejas Temarí, Sai y Sari, también estaba Kurenai con sus alumnos Hinata, Kiba y Shino, volteó y vió a sus 3 alumnos Tenten, Neji y él, que con lagrimas y llamas en los ojos grito a todo pulmón 

―Felicidades Gai-sensei―

Fin de flashback

Ese mismo día su maestro junto con Genma y Raido, partieron cosa que Lee no entendió muy bien, y ese día le preguntaría a la Hokage en la celebración del Akimichi. Llegó tan meditabundo a su cuarto que no se dió cuenta que Fubuki ya estaba ahí, cuando ella le dijo

―tan pronto te olvidaste de mí―al escuchar su voz la volteó a ver y la corrió a abrazar

―¿cómo te fue en tu país?―

―bien...creo que traigo noticias buenas para tí―

―¿nani?―

―sí, cambiate ya vi que hoy tenemos que ir a la ceremonia y celebración de tu amigo Chöji y Sari ¿no es así?―

―hai―

―y ya vamos un poco retrasados―

―está bien―entonces los 2 se arreglaron para dicha boda, el llevaba un jimbeí verde bosque con unos pantalones rosa pastel, ella un furisode color gris con adornos florares verde con fucsia, idénticos a los de su obi, Lee gritó desde la puerta

―¿Lista?―

―ya voy―entonces corrió a la puerta y se fueron tan rápido como pudieron al templo pues sino llegarían tarde y a ninguno de los 2 les agradaba esa idea, eran alrededor de las 10 hrs.

Llegarón al templo, agradeciendo a Kamisama que no había empezado la ceremonia, todos sus amigos fueron inclusive Gai estaba ahí y era observado por más de una persona por la persona que lo acompañaba, además también estaban Genma y Raido, después de todo se casaba alguién del Clan Akimichi y tenían muy buena fama a parte de su apetito voraz, de muy buenos cocineros...y la verdad era así, en la celebración que se realizó en el recintó de los mismos se comprobó, pues había manjares pordoquier, sin dejar de lado la hermosa decoración. La ceremonia fue encantadora...un poco larga pero no importaba, después la celebración fue muy divertida, ya que pudo empezaron a notar la panza de embarazo de algunas de sus amigas y conocer al nuevo miembro del Clan Inuzuka

―¿y cómo se llama tu sobrino Kiba?―gritó Lee

―¿por qué no se lo preguntas a mi hermana?grr―

―Kiba no seas grosero...se llama Kimimaru―

―¿cómo?―gritó nuevamente Lee, pero ahora junto a Naruto

―creo que ustedes lo conocieron...pero para mí fue una persona muy importante―dijo Jügo

―hai, pero sólo me sorprendió escuchar su nombre―dijo Lee, mientras Naruto lo cargaba al pequeñito y Hinata le decía

―ten cuidado Naruto-kun es muy pequeño y lo puedes lastimar― el ojiazul solo asintió con la cabeza y tomaba con mucho cuidado al pequeño en sus brazos y dijo

―pero si este pequeño no se parece a él, de hecho se parece a tu hermana pero con el color de cabello de Jügo―

―tienes razón teme―dijo el Uchiha que estaba parado a sus espaldas

―ahh, pero no asustes―el grito de Naruto provocó que el pequeño Kimimaru empezara a llorar

―Naruto, dame ese bebé ya lo hiciste llorar―dijo Tenten entregandole a Kisho de 7 meses a Neji, lo meció un poco y dejó de llorar

―¿puedo?―dijo Shiho, mientras Shino cargaba a Takeshi y sus otros 2 hijos la jalaban demandando ver al bebé, ella se agacho y los niños lo miraban anonadados y callados, después se puso de pie y se lo dió a Ino ya que se lo había pedido

―mira Sai es lindo ¿verdad?―

―hai―

―tienes razón Ino-cerda―

―callate frente de marquesina―

―ya...damelo lo quiero cargar― e Ino se lo entregó con sumo cuidado, después se lo dió a Temarí, ella se lo paso a Matsurí, después estuvó en brazos de Sari y ella se lo dió a Shizune, después está se lo dió a Kurenai ella a Fubuki y está a Mari...la novia de Konoha de Kankuro,bromeaban todos por la fama que tenía el Sabaku No, después vino la repartición del pastel elcual era enorme, ahí Chöji no pudo contener su voracidad y comió tanto pudo, después fue el lanzamiento de ramo y al parecer ya le había encantado atraparlo a Fubuki y al acercarse a la mesa, las chicas preguntaron

―¿y ya tienen fecha?―

―en año nuevo―todas las chicas la abrazaron y Lee sólo lloraba pues ni él lo sabía, aunque solo faltasen 3 meses. Todos se despidieron y se retiraron a su casa, cuando ellos ya estaban en el departamento, Lee preguntó

―¿y por qué dijiste esa fecha?―

―me gusta es como de renovación ¿no te agrada?―

―hai...¿y qué me ibas a decir antes de irnos a la celebración de los Akimichi?―

―es verdad, no te lo he dicho...la Mizukage intersedió ante el bloque y como el bloque le "conviene" tener a los países digamos con relaciones cordiales, pues me dejaron quedar en Konoha, así que después de los exámenes Chunin en diciembre me quedo contigo―

―el departamento es muy pequeño ¿no crees?―

―sí, pero todavía tenemos tiempo nos unimos en enero y los exámenes Chunin son en diciembre así que el mes que entra podemos hacer los preparativos de la ceremonia ¿si te parece?―

―perfecto...ahora es tiempo de dormir―se recostaron en su cama y pronto quedaron dormidos.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――― Los primeros rayos se asomaban en Konoha y unos vecinos se encontraban conversando en el espacio designado para las casas de los Hokages.

―¿crees que mí idea sea buena?―dijo Tenten

―desde luego Tenten―dijo Sakura

―y la idea de Sakura-chan es espectacular ¿verdad Hina?―

―hai, Naruto-kun―

―es todo ¿o falta algo más?―mascuyo el Uchiha

―ya está todo planeado, así que podemos retirarnos―dijo Neji y después se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

¿cuál será la idea de estos?

¿alguién más se casará o dará una noticia que nadie esperaba?


	2. Un regalo sorpresa, el día más feliz

Un regalo sorpresa, el día más feliz ...T-T

* * *

Habían pasado ya casi 2 meses y medio desde la boda de Chöji y Sari, ellos sinceramente no habían tenido tiempo más allá de los preparativos para la ceremonia de unión, pues a ella el bloque después de los exámenes Chunin le había asignado varias misiones las cuales no habían permitido más que arreglar apenas lo necesario para tal fecha, por su parte Rock Lee hacía cuanto podía sin ella, ya que apesar de que él salía a misiones...tuvo el tiempo de elegir los adornos para el templo y el lugar de la celebración, y gracias de la ayuda de Ino y Sai iba a quedar fántastico...pues ellos se ofrecieron para el arreglo y Tenten ofreció la pequeña casa herencia de sus padres cuando fallecieron...cosa que llenó de emoción al uniceja y echo a llorar cuando sucedió. Fubuki por el tiempo no pudo elegir un atuendo tradicional, así que él eligió un hermoso toksido negro, para que ambos se vieran equilibrados. Él también pudo ir al país del agua a decirle que si podría ser su padrino, él cual aceptó sin dudarlo, lo estrecho en sus brazos tan fuerte como sus bazos se lo permitían y lloraba a todo pulmón; mientras la Mizukage solo asintió con su cara un poco pálida según la opinión de Rock Lee, quizá le asustaba la reacción de su ahora esposo ¿o sería algún otro motivo?, también fue al país del Rayo y de la Tierra a invitar a Raido y Genma.

Llego el día de su boda...él estaba que no cabía de felicidad...tanto que había llegado media hora antes al templo y no dejaba de pedirle consejo al monje, que solo respondía a su preguntas y sonreía...cuando al fin llegaron Gai-sensei y Mei Maito, es decir, la Mizukage...el corrió a abrazarlo mientras ella se sentó en una banca, esperando iniciara la ceremonia para colocarse en su lugar...después los siquientes en llegar fueron Naruto y Hinata para su sorpresa iban vestidos sin trajes ceremoniales, pues Ino y Tenten le habían comentado a Hinata y está decidió que no llevasen ropa tradicional...de hecho ninguno de sus invitados iba con ropa tradicional, ya estaban ahí también Ino (que para sorpresa de muchos lucía una pequeña panza de embarazo) Sai, Chöji, Sari, Shikamaru, Temarí, Kankuro, Ami, Gaara, Matsurí, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Raido, Samui, Genma, Kurotsuchi, Kakashi, Anko, Shizune, Iruka, Shino, Shiho, Kiba, Sasame, Suigetsu, Karin, Hana, Jügo, Ayame,Yamato, Chöza, Chö, Shikaku, Yoshino, Inoichi, Kurenai, Hiashi, Konahamaru, Hanabi y Kö, por supuesto con sus respectivos hijos...y muchos otros; él estaba muy contento, pero un poco preocupado porque Fubuki no había llegado, unos minutos después ella entraría acompañada de Tsune la madre de Hana y Kiba. Ya estaban todos acomodados en sus lugares...La mizukage en el lugar que ocuparía su madre...pero como ella ya había fallecido mucho tiempo atrás, el lugar de la madre de Fubuki lo ocupaba Tsune.

Fue una ceremonia un poco llamativa, pues él cuando entrego el anillo lloraba a más no poder, mientras ella solo le sonreía...para más Mei se desmayo cuando ya estaba terminando, a lo que Gai corrió a atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

Ya en la ceremonia, que para desgracia de la Hokage no darían Sake...pero ella llevaba el suyo...lo cual no dejo desapercido Kakashi, Gai y le pidieron una copa la cual se los dió gustosa pues ella llevaba su dotación mientras Shizune, llevaba un hermoso vestido en tonalidades verdes que le daba hasta el tobillo, miraba de reojo y decía en voz baja

―no...otra vez― e Iruka, vestido con un traje de vestir blanco con lineas negras y zapatos negros, se acercó y le dijo en voz baja

―no te preocupes está vez yo regreso tu tienes que descanzar por el bebé―ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, mientras Anko corría por Kakashi y le gritaba

―ni creas que te vuelvo a llevar cargando...pesas más que un bulto de papas―a lo que varios de los presentes echaron a reír, mientras a Kakashi se le dibujaba una gotita tipo anime en la frente y Sakumo decía

―yo llevo papi―y Yamato se acercaba y dijo

―no te preocupes Kakashi, que yo te llevo―el mencionado se regreso a su lugar y grito

―Arigato Yamato―

―arigato Yamato, pero no es necesario Kakashi debe aprender a tomar menos―dijo Anko

―no te preocupes Anko, para mí es un placer ayudar...además Teuchi me va a ayudar...él me dijo que dijera eso―dijo esto con voz baja y Teuchi le guiño un ojo a la Hatake

Después sirvieron la comida cortesía del Akimichi...muy rica...Yakisoba acompañada de Okonomiyaki, todos elogiaron al cocinero y con los comentarios Chöji se sentía de maravilla

―no sabía que aparte de comer tanta comida, sabes cocinar―dijo el rubio

―¿qué tratas de insinuar?―

―la comida está deliciosa Chóji-chan―dijo Hinata

―no te conocía esa cualidad Chöji―dijo Ino

―está simplemente excelsa―dijo Sai

―y esa palabra la sacaste de un libro―dijo Kiba

―Hai―

―sí, hubiese sabido que cocinabas tan bien me casaba antes―dijo Sari

―ustedes se lo perdieron pero...yo no―dijo Shikamaru

―¿ya habías comido antes su comida?―

―hai, pero la de hoy es la mejor―

―ya dejenlo tranquilo―dijo Gaara

―pero si es la verdad, Gaara―dijo Matsurí

―además no es malo decirlo―dijo Shiho

―arigato Chöji la comida me ha encantado―dijo Shino

―si no estuviera casada...―

―¿qué Tenten?―pregunto un serio Neji antes de que su esposa concluyera la oración

―te pediera que cocinas en mi boda ¿qué pensabas Neji?―

―Nada, Tenten―

―si que es celoso mi cuñado―dijo el ojiceleste ganadose una mirada asesina de parte de Neji

―Suigetsu ¿quieres comerte esto?―le dijo Karin

―¿qué no te gusto mi comida?―pregunto Chöji

―lo que pasa es que sigue con nauseas―contesto Suigetsu―pero no te preocupes que yo me la acabo ya que esta muy rica―y le sonrió

―¿y es normal que siga teniendo nauseas?― pregunto Sasame que no tuvo nauseas nunca

―hai―contestaron Shiho y Sakura al mismo tiempo

―¿por qué?―pregunto Kiba

―no todos los embarazos zon iguales―ahora contesto Sakura solamente

―¿y tú tienes naúseas?―

―solo los primeros 2 meses, mjm―hablo el Uchiha

―oye Chöji ¿sales de misión el 14 de febrero?―pregunto Kankuro, cosa que llamo la atención de todos

―no...creo ¿por qué?―

―pues me encantaría hicieras la comida de mi ceremonia―

―¿es tu cumpleaños Kankuro?―preguntó Sari un poco consternadaa

―si dattemayo...fiesta de Kankuro en Suna―dijo Naruto alzando un brazo

―el cumpleaños de Kankuro es en mayo―dijo serio Gaara

―el 14 de febreo...¿qué celebraras ese día?¿vas a festejar el cumpleaños de Gaara? Pero el de él es el 19 de enero y el mío es hasta el 23 de agosto―dijo Temarí, sin más Kankuro dijo

―en esa fecha es la ceremonia de unión con Ami y mía―

―¿nani?―gritaron todos los presentes, hasta Lee, Fubuki, Tsune y Mei solo veía todo seriamente, cuando notaron la presencia de estos todos se acercaron a abrazarlos y a felicitarlos, pero nadie le dió ningún regalo...sólo Tenten le dió un sobre y le dijo

―cuando ya se hayan ido todos los invitados hasta nosotros lo abres...después hablamos―

―arigato Tenten―la abrazó y se dirigió a la siguiente mesa donde se encontraban Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, Shizune, Hana, Anko, Iruka, Jügo, Kurenai, Hanabi, Konahamaru, el pequeño Asuma, Hiashi, Kö, Shikaku, Yoshino, Inoichi, Genma, Raido, Kurotsuchi, Samui, Chöza y Chö, ahí todos les entregaron sus regalos.

Después dieron el pastel...quien aunque no lo creían habían hecho Sakura y Hinata

―esta delicioso frente de marquesina...he de admitirlo―

―agradezcanselo a Hinata...la verdad es que yo sólo lo adorne―

―no mientas Sakura-chan, me ayudaste todo el tiempo―

Todos comieron más de una vez pastel porque había que admitirlo estaba muy, pero muy bien echo. Después toco la banda y poco a poco se fueron llendo los invitados hasta no quedar nadie.

Entonces ahí en la mesa de misma celebración empezaron a abrir los regalos...a petición de Lee en realidad habían hecho esto.

―quiero empezar con este―y le enseño el sobre entregado por Tenten

―está bien―dijo Fubuki, entonces Lee abrió dicho sobre y empezó a leer lo ahí escrito

―"Omedetoo Lee, creías que no te habíamos dado nada de regalo―Lee pensó_ pero si ustedes hicieron todo...Ino y Sai, arreglaron el templo, el lugar de la celebración e hicieron las invitaciones sin pedir nada a cambio; tú me dejaste usar la casa de tus padres, Sakura y Hinata el pastel, Chöji hizo la comida, Shiho y Shino me prestaron todos los trastes y cubiertos e inclusive los lavaron...buenos sus insectos; Neji, Sasuke, Kiba y Naruto me ayudaron a traer las mesas y sillas, inclusive las acomodaron soportando los gritos de Ino...Neji no iba a aguantar más y podría apostar que si no estuviese embarazada Sasuke la hubiese asesinado; Sasame cuido a todos los bebes junto a Temarí y Sari mientras todos hacían lo demás...y Kankuro, Gaara, Matsuri y Ami compraron todos los ingredientes para que Chöji hiciera la comida ¿cómo que no me han dado nada?_

― pero dentro de este sobre hay una llave ¿la ves?―la busco y la encontró

―es la llave de la casa de mis padres...te la regalo...nadie más importante para nosotros (Neji y ella por supuesto) para habitarla, solo te pido un favor, has feliz a Fubuki como lo hizo mi padre con mi madre"...Te queremos―y la carta iba firmada por todos sus amigos, el empezá a llorar, tomo a Fubuki en sus brazos, abrió la puerta y le dijo

―este es nuestro hogar―la beso y le dio un fuerte abrazó, el regreso corriendo por los regalos y empezaron a ver la casa, lo primero que estaba era la sala...los muebles eran muy estilo...Suna y así era pues ahí estaba otro pequeño papel que decía: Omedetto, llama de la juventud...y con otra letra decía disculparas a mi hermano por ser tan estupido y con otra letra y a mi esposo por ser tan grosero, le dió tanta risa...pudo adivinar que las letras pertenecían a Kankuro, Gaara y Matsurí y en pequeñas letras decía...estos de Suna no se controlan...esa era Amí, sin duda. Después se acercó a la cocina estaba muy bien arreglada una linda estufa, un refri mediado y la alacema estaba llena, se notaba que esa habitación les había costado mucho, las cortinas eran naranjas, los electrodomesticos negros y los trastes rosas y en su hoja decía: Gomen nasai Lee...Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke no se pudieron poner de acuerdo en el color, yo hice la despensa, espero te guste, todo con letra de Hinata suponía Rock Lee, después fue al baño, estaba muy bonito, colores neutros, muchos aditamentos y en un pequeñito papel decía "no entiendo como arreglar una habitación puede ser tan problemático para algunos...es cierto" decía esto con 2 tipos diferentes de letras parecían las de Shikamaru y Shino, después vieron el comedor era una mesa redonda con 6 sillas muy bonito, con un mantel con girasoles, la nota decía "Esperamos sea de tu agradó...felicidades Lee...me encantan las mesas redondas...compartela con tu familia" esa nota era un poco caótica seguramente era de Sai, por la seriedad e Ino...¿y lo de las mesas redondas?...ya se Chöji...cuando fui a Suna...su mesa era redonda y supongo que la restante es la de Sari, después entraron a la última habitación la recamara...está era simplemente...muy comoda, estaba muy linda...y en la nota solo decía: "Omedetoo y Sayonara por todo" firmada por Sasame, Kiba y ...Tsune. Después de un llorar durante unos 5 minutos por fin Lee pudo seguir abriendo todos los demás regalos junto a Fubuki en su habitación.


End file.
